


Spark

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: From the moment the festival comes into view, Yuel is a whirlwind of excitement.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of GBFfemslash2019  
Prompt used was spark

From the moment the festival comes into view, Yuel is a whirlwind of excitement. Societte can barely keep up as Yuel quickly winds her way through the crowds, but the familiar hand keeping hold of her own helps to keep her calm. As she follows after Yuel, Societte cannot help but smile, noting the way Yuel’s eyes practically sparkle, her ears and tail twitching back and forth as she takes in everything the various stalls have to offer.

Yuel comes to a sudden stop, brows creasing slightly as she glances back and forth. Behind her, Societte looks over Yuel’s shoulder, curious to see what has made her pause. It only takes a moment for Societte to understand. In front of them are various foods, games, and even trinkets for sale. Biting back a laugh, she lightly squeezes Yuel’s hand to get her attention. 

“Maybe we should eat first?”

Yuel spins around, her entire face lighting up. She grins, leaning even closer and bumping their noses together. “I knew I could count on my Socie!” 

A soft flush colors Societte’s cheeks and she giggles at the ticklish touch. 

Pulling back, Yuel releases her hold on Societte’s hand but before Societte can even pay it any mind, Yuel is already winding her arm through Societte’s and leading her towards the closest food stall. “Leave it to me, I’ll find us all the tasty stuff!”

True to her word, Yuel manages to sniff out all of the stalls that have the best offerings and together they stroll along the pathway at a much more leisurely pace, enjoying all of the delicious foods available. They wander past all of the various stalls, sharing bites between them and delighting in all the new flavors they discover along the way.

After finishing the last of the food, Societte turns to her side, a fond smile appearing when she notices the crumbs that are stuck to Yuel’s cheeks. Reaching out, she brushes them aside, laughing when Yuel scrunches up her face in response.

“Thank you, Yuel-chan.” Societte hugs Yuel’s arm close. “This has been so much fun.”

Yuel’s ears flick back and forth, her tail swishing happily at the praise. She shares a bashful smile before tugging Societte forward. “We’re not done yet!”

Somehow the festival suddenly seems to grow even brighter as Societte follows after Yuel. The sound of Yuel’s laughter surrounds her and Societte can feel herself getting caught up in the excitement of it all. Soon, she begins to hear music and Societte gasps when she sees a small stage come into view.

Yuel twirls Societte around, grinning all the while. “Join me in a dance, Socie?”

With a nod, Societte easily falls into step with Yuel. She laces their fingers together, delighting in the way Yuel’s eyes widen in surprise. “Of course, Yuel-chan.”

Yuel wastes no time in jumping into the familiar movements they both know by heart but soon she is changing up the rhythm and carefully guiding Societte through a new series of steps. 

The sudden change catches Societte off guard but after a moment of hesitation, she shares a shy smile with Yuel and adds in a few small flourishes of her own. It is all worth it when Yuel smiles so brightly, taking Societte by the hand and leading her through a series of steps that leave her breathless with laughter.

The music begins to fade but neither of them notice, continuing to dance to a song only they can hear.


End file.
